


Petty

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung is jealous.





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr mutual

Jinyoung understands how it is to be engrossed so much in a book. He himself is a wide reader, and had fallen in love with various novels he had read. But it’s only now that he understands how people can deem the action annoying. No, annoying isn’t the right term. He is very jealous right now because you’ve been curled up all day with your new book. How can you do this?  He’s right beside you, trying his best to make up because he’s been away for a while, touring the world. He was thankful when you called and said you bought a new book to distract you while he’s gone. But he’s here now. And the book is still distracting you. Very annoying indeed.

“Hey, I’ve finished cooking. Come to the kitchen,” he says with a hint of sourness, though you don’t seem to care at the very least.

“Just one last page,” you mutter, eyes not leaving the book because you might lose the thrill.

“Isn’t it bad manners to make the food wait?” he reminds you after scoffing, his arms folded as he stands in front of you to make a point.

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” you just brush off before standing up, the book still getting more attention than your way to the kitchen, or the pouting boyfriend.

You try to walk slowly so that you won’t bump into anything while your eyes aren’t leaving your new book. This is the most twisted part of the story and taking your attention away from it will make you lose everything. You will have to start again from the beginning of the chapter in order to feel the tense you’re feeling right now.

You’re mouthing the dialogues out of absorption. The characters are all on their peaks.

Jinyoung slams the wall near you.

You jump in shock, the book falling out of your hands. Jinyoung is standing in front of you, his eyes piercing your being, his mouth a thin line. His hand is securely placed on the wall on your right, and he’s now slowly backing you up to lean on that wall.

“Wha-what are you doing?” you ask in confusion and slight intimidation.

“I’m trying to get your attention,” he says, voice deep and dangerous. “Are you really going to ignore me the whole day? Do you want me to burn that book?”

“What?! Don’t you dare touch my baby!” you quickly struggle to pick up your book.

But Jinyoung is pinning you to the wall, with that single arm at the side of your head. You _can_ move, but you’re afraid of what that entails. You don’t know why, but his position right now seems too intimidating. You never knew Jinyoung can snap like this. All because of a book.

“So that’s your baby now? You’re not dealing with _this_ baby anymore because you found something else worth your time?”

You take a deep breath. Whatever stunt he decided to pull, it still boils down to him feeling neglected. You have to make up for it. You tiptoe and quickly give him a peck. You can swear he’s more than surprised as how you were earlier. His arm drops, the coercing aura burst like bubbles. He’s back to being the cute, if not slightly petty, boyfriend of yours.

“Okay, okay. You have me now, _baby_. But since you disturbed my reading, you can buy the sequel of this novel to make up.”

Jinyoung picks up the book he just defeated and hands it back to you, now a smile is playing on his lips. “Only if you promise you’ll still love me more.”

Scratch the slightly—he’s the pettiest person ever. But yeah, you love him more than anything.


End file.
